Kuroneko
by MariFlores
Summary: Le molestaba. Estaba al borde del colapso. Ése gato negro siempre la observaba cada vez que salía de su casa, parecía un hábito, porque siempre que observaba a su dueño, sentía que a través de sus orbes negros observaba aquél molesto gato. UA.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola a todos! Espero y le guste ésta historia hecha por mí.

Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al mismísimo Dios llamado Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Prólogo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sonido de la alarma la despertó enseguida. Con pesadez, levantó su brazo para callarlo de una vez. Se incorporó de su cama a la vez que bostezaba y tallaba sus ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar la vista en la oscuridad de su cuarto. Aquel cuarto en el que ha dormido desde pequeña, con una sonrisa melancólica, se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara. Abrió la llave del lavado y juntó sus manos para que el agua se quedara en ellas, que acto seguido se las pasó por aquél rostro pálido que la caracterizaba.

Apoyó sus manos a los costados del lavado salmón que decoraba aquél cuarto. Se sentía nerviosa, demasiado. Se esforzaba, realmente lo hacía. No quería volver arruinar todo, después de todo, era el primer día de clases. Se repetía muchas veces que todo iba a salir bien. Con esa actitud entró a la regadera y abrió el grifo, para sumirse en un mar de pensamientos sobre aquel día.

Ya cambiada, se dirigió al comedor. Su padre y su hermana ya estaban desayunando, como siempre, sin ella. Tomándolo como un hábito se sentó en la silla que estaba en frente de su hermana, Hanabi. Hanabi era una joven excelente, su padre siempre opinaba bien de ella, buenas calificaciones y digna para tomar el lugar de la familia. Algo que Hinata la entristecía cada vez que, esforzándose al máximo por sacar calificaciones perfectas y mostrando lo mejor de sí misma, no lograba que su padre la admirada tanto como a su hermana menor.

Un sirviente le sirvió el desayuno y se dispuso a comer. Su padre conversaba con Hanabi sobre la escuela, Hanabi le decía que, como sacó la mejor calificación de la escuela, estaría en el cuadro de honor como uno de los mejores alumnos de la historia.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hija.-dijo éste mientras que ella le contestaba con una sonrisa.

**''_Estoy muy orgulloso''_**_. _Se escuchaba en su cabeza esa dichosa frase que deseaba con ansias que fuese dirigida a ella.

-¿Y cómo está mi madre, padre?- pronunció con timidez, a la vez que se arrepentía por aquella timidez que no podía evitar.

-Debido a la enfermedad que se le diagnóstico, estará en cama unos días allá.-contestó.- Si su salud empeora, será mejor que esté aquí en la casa para cuidar de ella.

Las dos asintieron, dando entender que sería mejor que su madre estuviese aquí con la familia que en cuatro paredes de soledad en un hospital de otro país.

Su madre siempre estaba de viaje, debido a su estricto y laborioso trabajo. Casi no la veían, desde pequeñas le era muy difícil estar con ella, más que en vacaciones o que ella se quedase debido a que una de ellas se enfermaba. Siempre al tanto de ellas, pero a la vez lejos.

Hinata se levantó de la mesa, se despidió de su padre y su hermana, recogió su plato y lo dejo en el lavado. En la entrada de la casa agarró su mochila y se colocó los zapatos escolares. Abrió la puerta, inhaló hondo y salió de ella. El camino a la preparatoria era corto, así que se decidió por caminar y observar el paisaje por donde pasaba.

Su caminar se obstruyó por un gato negro.

**''**_**Genial, mala suerte vendrá a éste día''**. _Pensó.

Observó con detenimiento al gato, si lo observaba más podía ver que su pelaje se hacía más y más negro al pasar el tiempo, esos ojos le llamaban la atención. Esos ojos la observaban suplicantes, pero no sabía el por qué esa reacción. El minino se empezó a acerca a ella hasta llegar a sus pies y ronroneó.

El acto el pareció tierno, pero observó su reloj y se le estaba haciendo tarde. Se le ocurrió pensar que si existían los gatos de la mala suerte, que te engañan y terminas lastimado. Aceleró su paso sin percatarse que alguien la estaba observando.

Y la observaba con la misma intensidad que el minino.

* * *

Observó la entrada de la prestigiosa preparatoria de Konohagakure, a la que con mucho esfuerzo y estudio llegó. Nuevamente inhaló hondo y, segura de sí misma, dio un paso adelante. Una mano se posó en su hombro, lo que la sobresaltó en el acto. Volteó a ver al culpable de aquella penosa reacción. Era Naruto, el chico de sus sueños. Se sonrojó violentamente.

-¡Hinata, qué alegría verte!-dijo imperativamente el rubio.

Trató de tranquilizarse para poder hablar lo más normal posible.

-I-Igualmente, Naruto-kun.-pronunció con esa molesta timidez que siempre odiaba.

Naruto Uzumaki, chico imperativo, tonto, alegre y muy buen compañero. Hinata estaba enamorada de él desde que la salvó de unos chicos rebeldes que la molestaban. Aún saliendo el rubio con un chichón en la cabeza y perdido la batalla, ella lo vio como un gran héroe. Era hijo de los famosos empresarios Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, quienes controlaban una de las empresas más importantes del ramen.

La comida favorita de Naruto era el ramen.

La voz del chico la sacó de su ensoñación.

-¿Hinata?- dijo sacudiendo su mano enfrente de la cara de la aludida.

-¿S-Sí?

-Es hora de entrar, ya tocó el timbre.

Asintió, con el sonrojo pintando su cara. Cabizbaja, siguió a Naruto dentro del instituto. Caminar a su lado era una de las situaciones que siempre había deseado a su lado. Todo a su alrededor le parecía un historia salida de un cuento de hadas. Al llegar al aula, se encontraron con Sakura, Ino y Shikamaru. Naruto la soltó y se dirigió con ellos, ella lo seguía.

-¡Chicos!-gritó alegremente posicionando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.-¡Siento que pasó una eternidad!

-H-Hola a todos.-saludó Hinata.

-¡Hinata!-La pelirosa se abalanzó sobre ella para después fundirse en un amistoso abrazo.-¡Qué alegría que entraste a éste instituto!

-G-Gracias, Sakura-chan.

Entre saludos y reencuentros, el grupo de amigos estaba platicando cada uno sobre cómo se habían pasado las vacaciones. Comenzó Ino.

-Fui con mis padres a Estados Unidos-sus ojos brillaron al pronunciar cada palabra.-Llegamos a la playa y conocí a muchos chicos muy apuestos y musculosos. Chicas, si hubieran vistos esos cuerpazos que eran para babear.

-Cerda, mejor límpiate la baba que tienes ahora.-dijo Sakura.

Hinata aprovechó esa oportunidad para preguntarle a Sakura cómo pasó sus vacaciones.

-Buena, fui con mi familia al centro del país a visitar a mi tío, estuve caminando de un lado a otro. Había muchas tiendas, pero en especial fui a una librería para comprar algunos libros de medicina.

-¡Vaya! La Frentona se pone a estudiar.- Ino le sacó la lengua. Se empezó una batalla de insultos entre ellas.

-Y bien, Shikamaru ¿Qué hiciste en vacaciones?-preguntó Naruto.

-Dormir.

-Qué explicito. Bueno, yo estuve comiendo ramen y jugando videojuegos.- su mirada se dirigió a Hinata.-¿Cómo te pasaste las vacaciones, Hinata?

Hinata se sonrojó, todos miraban expectantes su respuesta. Se sintió que era observaba con la misma intensidad que aquel gato. Su sonrojo iba en aumento.

-B-Bueno. Estuve todo el tiempo en casa, pero en ciertos tiempos iba de visita a la biblioteca que estaba cerca de mi casa.

-Bueno, al menos no te aburriste, ¿verdad?-

Hinata asintió, estar en la biblioteca le fascinaba, leía todo tipo de historias en aquél lugar. Estar en otros mundos la ayudaban salir de la cruda realidad.

**_Y eso a ella le gustaba._**

El profesor era Kakashi Hatake, que, para sorpresa de todos, él les había enseñado en la primaria y secundaria. Muchos pensaban que ya no volverían a verlo, ya que se pasaba dando clase mientras leía sus novelas de adultos. Él observó a todos los alumnos con cara de resignación.

-Vaya, pensé que me habría librado por fin de ustedes.-suspiró cansado.

-¡NO! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto?!-lloriqueó Naruto.

-Naruto, guarda silencio.-sentenció con una vena remarcándole la sien.

El rubio tragó saliva forzadamente. Todos saludaron al maestro y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Kakashi les daba la bienvenida al instituto, así como también mencionaba las normas y reglas de ésta. Shikamaru bostezaba con pesadez, mientras que Naruto estaba dormido y babeando, Ino le enviaba mensajes de papel a Sakura y Hinata. El profesor empezó con otro tema.

-Bien, según en ésta hoja, es la lista de alumnos que hay en éste salón. Lo mencionaré y levantarán la mano al mismo tiempo que dicen ''hai''.

Todos acataron la orden. Pronunciaba cada nombre y observaba si el alumno estaba o no dentro del aula. La lista estaba por acabarse, hasta que alguien no levantó la mano: Uchiha Sasuke.

-¿Uchiha Sasuke?-releyó. Observó a los estudiantes pero ellos tenían la misma intriga de saber en dónde se encontraba.- ¿No se encuentra? Bien, Uzumaki Na-

La puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a un joven estudiante de pelo negro, igual que sus ojos, alto y con semblante tranquilo al salón. Al entrar se escucharon los suspiros de las chicas, ciertamente el chico era muy apuesto, pero a la vez arrogante y egoísta, la perfecta combinación de un hombre irresistible.

-¿Eres Uchiha Sasuke?-preguntó Kakashi a la vez que el chico cerraba la puerta.

-Sí.

-Muy bien, siéntate en el asiento sobrante.-señaló el asiento que estaba detrás de Hinata.

Sasuke volteó y sus orbes negros quedaron atrapados por blancos orbes de Hinata.

**_Y ahí fue el comienzo de todo._**


	2. 1-Vecinos

Capítulo 1

.

.

.

El sonido del timbre hizo eco por todo el instituto. Multitudes de alumnos salían de las aulas para dirigirse al comedor. En el salón se encontraban Hinata, Sakura e Ino. Cuando se percataron de que todos habían salido, Ino se puso a chillar y gritar de emoción, el nuevo alumno la había cautivado y hechizado en el momento en que ella lo vio.

-¡Kya!-chilló emocionada-¿Vieron lo bueno que estaba? Y su rostro…

Sakura sólo sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

-¡Cerda! A simple vista se ve que es un niño mimado y egoísta-colocó su mano en su barbilla y se puso a pensar- ¿Creen que sea un asexual?

-¡Hey frentona! No te refieras así de él.

-¿Qué me dijiste, CERDA?-dijo con una vena marcada en la sien y remarcando la última palabra.

-¡Frentona!

-¡Cerda!

-¡Frentona!

-¡Cerda!

Y así comenzó la batalla apocalíptica de dudosa de victoria entre las dos chicas.

Hinata las observaba con una gotita en la frente. Sabía de sobra que siempre se peleaban hasta por la más mínima cosa, pero al final terminaban juntas como si nada hubiese pasado. Como vio que esto iba a tomar tiempo, salió del salón y se dirigió al comedor.

_**Sin percatarse de la intensa mirada que la acechaba cerca.**_

* * *

La multitud que se encontraba en el comedor le impedía el paso a la barra de comida. Deslizándose sobre la gente logró al fin llegar a la dichosa barra, se sirvió lo que le gustaba y se llevó su bandeja, ahora sólo tenía que buscar algún lugar disponible, lo que existía muy pocas posibilidades de haber uno. Observó por todos lados si estaba alguna silla libre, sin importar con quién compartía la mesa, lo importante ahora era comer, y encontrar un lugar. Desesperada por no encontrar la disponibilidad de un asiento, es escuchó a lo lejos que alguien la llamaba.

-¡Hinata!-vio cómo un brazo sobresalía de la multitud-¡Aquí!

Trató de acercarse, pero le era imposible, la gente la empujaba, esta vez con brusquedad. La respiración se le cortaba y se esforzaba por sostener fuertemente la bandeja, ya que se le iba resbalando. Pero alguien paso por su lado y chocó con ella, y la bandeja se le escapó de sus manos. Se tapó los ojos y esperó con temor el sonido de su bandeja al chocar con el frío suelo. Pero tal suceso no ocurrió, su bandeja estaba enfrente de ella. Al principio pensó que era una locura, pero luego vio el brazo de quien la sostenía y se le hizo familiar su rostro.

_**Sasuke.**_

Se sonrojó violentamente y agachó su cabeza. No podía creer ya su mala suerte, ahora ya la creería que era muy estúpida y torpe. Luego pensó en el gato negro que había visto en la mañana: primero aquél gato y ahora la mirada intensa que tenía Sasuke sobre ella, eran similares. No había visto antes a Sasuke, pero al parecer él si la conocía. Se puso a pensar un poco sobre si lo había visto en alguna parte. Era imposible ver la misma mirada en otros seres, y menos con aquella intensidad. Despertó de sus pensamientos, Sasuke todavía sostenía su bandeja y esta vez la miraba como miraba a todas las personas: indiferente. Aquella fugaz mirada que había visto desapareció. El ambiente empezó a sentirse incómodo y ya quería irse de allí.

-G-gracias-tartamudeó.

Sasuke no dijo nada y sólo le entregó su bandeja. Se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre la multitud.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa donde estaban todos sus amigos. Ino y Sakura ya estaban allí en cuanto llegó. Todos se percataron de aquel color carmín intenso que adornaba en las mejillas de Hinata.

-¡¿Estás bien Hinata?!-preguntó un alarmado Naruto.- ¡Tu cara está roja! ¡¿Tienes fiebre?!

-N-no Naruto-kun. E-estoy bien.

-¿Estás segura?-Ino y Sakura se miraron preocupadas por la actitud de su amiga.

-Sí.

Terminando el interrogatorio, todos comenzaron a comer. Naruto no dejaba de quejarse mientras comía sobre el profesor Kakashi, Sakura lo arremetía cada vez que gritaba y medio mundo los observaba a ellos, susurrando cosas entre sí mientras los miraban con sonrisas burlonas. Ino no dejaba de platicar sobre los chicos apuestos que había visto, Shikamaru fingía que la escuchaba mientras bostezaba cada rato. Ino se enojó con éste ya que no le prestaba atención, y empezó a insultarlo que era un flojo bueno para nada. Hinata observaba atentamente a cada uno de ellos. Los quería mucho, eran sus muy apreciados amigos, con quienes reía, jugaba y convivía. Una sonrisa surcó en su rostro.

-¡Ya no me golpees, Sakura-chan!-lloriqueó Naruto sobándose su cabeza.

Ignoró su súplica y le dio el golpe final. Todos reían, incluso Hinata.

_**¿Qué haría ella sin ellos?**_

* * *

-¡Sasuke-kun!

El aludido ignoró su llamado y siguió su camino. Le importaba un comino si decepcionaba o hacía enojar a los demás, eso a él no le importaba. Pero sabía de sobra que Karin no se rendía tan fácilmente.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-volvió a escuchar esta vez más cerca.

Su voz chillona lo molestaba, al parecer no había cambiado nada desde que se fue a América. Lo único que cambio en ella fue su cuerpo, pero seguía siendo plana. Sin tomar en cuenta aquel maquillaje excesivo que la hacía ver un payaso. Karin se aferró a uno de los brazos del azabache y empezó a columpiarse en él, no se había percatado de la intensidad del chico, ya que para él su compañía era una molestia, y si lo hubiera visto, no le importaría de cualquier modo.

-Oh, Sasuke-kun. Mucho tiempo sin verte, mi corazón se rompió en trizas cuando partiste. Esperé dolorosamente tu llegada y ahora que estás aquí…-se acercó lentamente a su rostro.

Al percatarse de lo que se proponía ella, su paciencia estaba al límite. Cuando iba a hacer algo para acabar con esta estupidez de una vez por todas, una voz se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos?!

Karin se soltó rápidamente y con torpeza se acomodó los lentes. Miró fijamente a Suigetsu.

-¡¿Y tú qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?-gritó con la cara completamente ruborizada.

Suigetsu se recargó en la pared y con una sonrisa mostró sus puntiagudos dientes, le fascinaba la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Vaya vaya ¿interrumpo algo?- su mirada se dirigió a Sasuke, quien sólo se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino. Lanzó un suspiro y ahora se dirigió a Karin.-Por cierto, tienes la cara roja.

-¡C-cállate!

Se fue de allí avergonzada. Había estado tan cerca de besarlo, de unir sus labios con los de él en una danza sensual. Su primer beso, reservado exclusivamente para Sasuke, pero todo había sido arruinado por culpa del estúpido de Suigetsu. Algún día se las iría a pagar de una vez por todas.

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron sin más inconvenientes. Sonó el timbre de salida y los salones empezaron a vaciarse poco a poco. Los suspiros de cansancio y la alegría de reencuentros amistosos se hicieron presentes saliendo del instituto. Naruto no dejaba de quejarse, esta vez era por la inmensa –sólo para él- tarea que les había encargado Kakashi-sensei, que tenía mucha hambre y deseaba comer miles de tazones en el restaurante de Ichiraku hasta explotar. Las chicas platicaban sobre salir el fin de semana de paseo o de compras. Y Shikamaru seguía bostezando, mientras que Chouji no dejaba de hablar sobre la barbacoa. Empezaron a despedirse cada uno, las chicas se separaron de los chicos y siguieron dialogando mientras se dirigían a sus hogares. La primera en despedirse fue Ino, ya que su casa estaba cerca del instituto. Sakura y Hinata vivían a sólo unas calles de diferencia, así que se fueron juntas.

La tarde era hermosa, el sol salía a todo su esplendor. Se escuchaban las cigarras, los autos y el cantar de los pajarillos. Caminaron al lado de un parque, en donde un grupo de niños se divertían, unos estaban en los columpios y otros en los resbaladeros. El parque desapareció y dio lugar hileras de casas y pequeños puestos que se encontraban alrededor.

-Hinata, ¿cómo ha estado tu familia?-preguntó Sakura.

-B-bien.

-¿Y Hanabi?

-Bien, de hecho, por sacar la mejor calificación en su escuela, la pondrán en el cuadro de honor.

-Ya veo, ¿y cómo ha estado tu mamá? Mi madre me dijo que está en un hospital en el extranjero.

-Se encuentra estable. Pero mi padre recomienda que se quede aquí en caso de que su salud empeore.

Sakura asintió.

-¿Y cómo está tu padre?

-B-bien. -hablar de su padre siempre sentía ésa extraña sensación de incomodidad en su pecho- Por ahora está al pendiente de la salud de mi madre.

- ¿Cómo te ha tratado tu padre últimamente?-dijo con cautela. Sabía que hablar sobre este tema era muy delicado.- Si no quieres responder, no te preocupes.

Hinata se detuvo.

-B-bueno últimamente no es tan estricto como antes debido a la salud de mi madre, así que se podría decir que todo está bien.

Sakura asintió. No dijo nada más para no incomodar a su amiga. Ambas se conocían desde muy pequeñas. Sus madres habían sido muy unidas desde sus tiempos de escuela y puede ser ése el motivo por el que ellas tengan un lazo similar al de sus madres. Se conocían lo suficientemente bien, como la palma de su mano, el destino las bendijo con entrar en las mismas instituciones educativas y de allí conocieron a Ino. Sakura sabía el doloroso pasado de Hinata, y por eso evitaba hablar sobre su padre. Hinata también sabía sobre su pasado, el vivir felizmente y unida a una familia era el mayor deseo de Hinata. La había defendido junto con Ino de aquellos niños que la habían molestado por su frente, que ahora ese pequeño defecto era algo insignificante para ella.

Se mantuvieron calladas durante el resto del camino. Llegaron al final de la calle, en donde se dividía en dos caminos.

-Hasta luego, Sakura-chan-se despidió Hinata.- Nos vemos mañana.

-¡Adiós Hinata!-Hinata observó cómo la pelirosa desaparecía por el otro camino.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. Su cabeza estaba hecha un caos, le avergonzaba todo lo sucedido en éste día. Todo comenzó por ése gato que lo había visto al salir de su casa. No creía en mitos como la mala suerte al ver un gato negro pasar, pero lo que le había sucedido era algo que no se podía ignorar. Estos sucesos parecían que tenían algo planeado para ella. Primero, el encontrarse con ése gato y segundo, se sentía inquieta por el alumno nuevo.

¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí: Sasuke Uchiha. Atraía la atención de todas las chicas y sus padres podrían encontrarse en un buen nivel económico, lo deducía por su actitud, que era arrogante y egoísta. Le inquietaba su mirada, ésa mirada le quería transmitir algo.

**_Algo que ella no podía entender._**

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no se percató del pequeño bulto que descansaba en el camino. Pisó una parte de él y soltó un terrible alarido. Hinata gritó también y retrocedió rápidamente para ver quién había lanzó aquel lamento.

Era ése gato negro.

Tocó su pecho para disminuir el latido de su corazón acelerado y respiraba lentamente. Cuando se tranquilizó, miró fijamente al minino, no podía odiarlo pero estaba molesta, ya que él había sido el causante de sus males ocurridos hoy, y de los que podrían pasar en un futuro. La puerta de la casa se abrió y salió joven apresurado. Hinata se sonrojó al verlo. Era muy apuesto, su cabello azabache estaba recogido en una coleta, era alto y debería de tener no más de 25 años. El apuesto desconocido se acercó hacia ella y Hinata pudo observar unas ojeras muy peculiares que decoraban aquellos orbes negros. Su mirada era intensa y preocupante.

-¿Estás bien? Escuché un grito y vine a ver qué estaba ocurriendo-la miró detenidamente.

-S-sí. Accidentalmente pisé al gato, n-no sabía que estaba allí y m-me asusté.-sus mejillas ardían demasiado y el tartamudeo no le ayudaba nada para controlarse.

El joven clavó su mirada el minino, se agachó para agarrarlo y lo alzó hasta que se encontraron cara a cara. Y la recta línea que se encontraba en sus labios se curvó hasta formarse una sonrisa.

-Demonios, ¿qué haremos contigo, Kuroneko?-dijo-Eres igual de holgazán que tu dueño.

Hinata observó aquel acto, le pareció muy tierno. El joven se percató de la mirada de ella y se detuvo. Bajó al gato, quien se fue hasta desaparecer por la puerta de la casa. El silenció le pareció incómodo para ella, hasta que él habló.

-Lo siento por las molestias que le haya causado.

-N-no, descuida. No tiene de qué preocuparse.-ladeó un poco su cabeza para no verlo a los ojos- ¿Acaban de mudarse? Es la primera vez que los veo por aquí.

-Sí, es debido a mi hermano menor quien ha llegado de sus estudios en América. Mudarnos aquí nos facilita llegar a nuestros respectivos oficios, aparte de que el lugar es muy hermoso.

-T-tiene razón. Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, vivo más adelante y eso significa que seremos vecinos. –se inclinó en forma de reverencia y sonrió tímidamente-Bienvenidos.

-Claro, ¿dónde están mis modales?-extendió un brazo hacia ella.-Mi nombre es Itachi, Itachi Uchiha y el gato quien te asustó se llama Kuroneko.

El mundo se le detuvo a Hinata.

-¿U-uchiha?

-Sí. Mi hermano menor se llama Sasuke que, como te había dicho, acaba de regresar de sus estudios del extranjero y es el dueño de Kuroneko.

No podía creerlo, era imposible. Tenía razón, su suerte iba de mal en peor, no sólo vería al molesto gato cada vez que pasaba por la casa de los Uchihas, sino que también vería a su dueño, y eso la inquietaba. No sólo lo vería en el instituto, sino también cada vez que saldría de su casa.

**_Sasuke Uchiha es su vecino._**

¿Qué más podría pasar?

* * *

¡Hola!

Lamento muchisisisisisisisísimo la tardanza: exámenes finales, tiro con arco, bah, muchas cosas se me atraviesan encima. Quiero agradecerle a todas las personas que les gustó mi prólogo y me dieron una gran idea sobre el concepto del tema ''Kuroneko''. Sinceramente no pensaba en poner algo de fantasía sobre las trama, pero al parecer mi historia da a entender eso y espero mejorar esa parte.

Quiero agradecerle a sus reviews a:

-Sasuhinaforever

.3

-Blacklady Hyuuga

-sunny237

-Mangetsu Hyuga

-AFuckingAngel

-AntoniaCifer

¡Muchas gracias por sus opiniones!

Acepto tomatazos, latigazos (ok no), buenas opiniones, malas opiniones y consejos para mejorar mi historia.

PREGUNTA: ¿Quieren que le agregue fantasía en la parte de Sasuke-Kuroneko?

¡Dejen sus reviews!

MariFlores~~


End file.
